The Break-Up
by Higgins13
Summary: So basically Klaine's breakup killed the happiness of everyone in its path, and this is my way of coping with it. This is my version of their break-up, and in my version, Blaine never cheated! It starts off when they're walking in the park after Blaine's gut-wrenching Teenage Dream performance. I go into more detail of their thoughts/feelings, and delve more into the reasoning.


"Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong," Kurt's voice quivered as he looked over at Blaine with tear-filled eyes.

Blaine stopped walking for a moment. He had to tell him. He had to.

But he couldn't look Kurt in the eyes and tell him what he needed to say.

"Kurt…" Blaine began, looking everywhere but Kurt's face. "I can't…"

"I deserve the truth, Blaine."

Finally, Blaine met Kurt's eyes.

"I can't do this anymore."

Kurt started to shake his head, but before he could protest, Blaine continued, "Kurt, you have to know this long-distance thing isn't going well. I know it can't just be from my point-of-view. We never have time to talk anymore, and our relationship is no longer your top priority-"

"Don't you dare put this on me!" Kurt cut him off. "You _know _I'm just trying to build my future here. I thought you'd be supportive, but instead you're upset that I've been focusing all my attention on my career."

"You basically just admitted your _career _is your top priority!" Blaine exclaimed. "And I get it, Kurt, I really do. Of course I'm supportive, but it isn't fair to either of us. Because I can't stay in a relationship where the other person is barely invested anymore. And you shouldn't have to worry about maintaining a relationship when you're trying to focus on achieving your dreams."

"I am still invested," Kurt sputtered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Blaine, I-I never ever _ever _want to lose you…please, _please_, I promise I'll try to be a better boyfriend…I won't be so distant…we can make this work, I know we can."

Blaine could feel tears start to build in his eyes and he silently cursed himself. He didn't want to start crying. "Kurt….I just…I _can't do this_. It's too painful checking my phone every minute, waiting for you to call, or staring at your profile on Skype…waiting for you to come online. It's like the entire last month has just been me holding my breath, waiting for you to come walking through the door when I keep having to remind myself that you…won't."

"So that's it, then?" Kurt snapped. "You give up on me, on _us, _after a month? You gave up on our relationship after just _a month _of us being apart?"

Blaine was trying to ignore the way Kurt's voice kept cracking.

"I didn't give up, I'm not saying this is going to last forever," Blaine choked. "I'm just saying I can't do this right now. The last month has been so uncertain and so sad, I just think a clean break might help me see things more clearly."

"I'm glad you feel so great about this, because for me it feels like my world is falling apart," Kurt cried as he quickly turned and walked swiftly away.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him, following him through the park.

Blaine caught up and grabbed Kurt's hand. It was shaking badly.

"Kurt, please know I was in agony over this decision. It killed me and I cried so hard over it-"

"Oh yes, that makes me feel so much better!" Kurt replied sarcastically, looking away from Blaine.

"Please believe me," Blaine pleaded, gently turning Kurt so that they were face-to-face. "Our relationship is the most important thing to me. The _last thing _I want to do is break up with you, but I really think this is what we both need right now. I want to stay with you…more than anything. But not like this. I went through every possible scenario, and I just kept coming back to us breaking up. I don't know how or why, but I just…I _know _this isn't for good. We'll find our way back to each other. I love you so much, Kurt, and I just want what's best for you. I never want to hurt you, and I'm honestly so sorry I'm hurting you right now. I really hope one day, you can forgive me for what I did to you tonight."

The tears that were now pouring out of both Blaine and Kurt's eyes were inevitable. Kurt didn't say anything for a moment.

Suddenly, he whispered in a light voice, "Can I just…can I please have…just one more kiss?"

It felt as if a boulder had just been dropped on Blaine's heart. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed Kurt.

They had no idea if and when they would share another kiss, so they made it count.

Blaine still could not comprehend that he had just broken up with the love of his life.

* * *

"Hey, man, are you okay? Blaine? Blaine!"

Blaine was suddenly taken out of his deep thoughts. It had now been about a month since he had broken up with Kurt.

"What? Sorry?" He looked around him. He was sitting in the back of the choir room, and Sam was standing over him. They were the only two in there.

"Glee just ended, dude," Sam explained.

"Oh…"

Blaine got up and grabbed his bag. "Um…thanks, Sam."

As they started walking out of the choir room, Sam asked, "You want to hang out tonight? We haven't hung out in a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, but I have a lot of homework to do tonight," Blaine mumbled. And by 'homework,' Blaine of course meant looking at pictures of him and Kurt and crying his eyes out as he has done every night since they've broken up.

"Oh…okay," Sam answered, sounding slightly dejected. "But…are you okay, man? You've seemed…weirdly sad. I mean, I know you and Kurt broke up, but…"

Blaine winced at Sam's last sentence. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He knew he was completely lying.

"Ok good. Oh, but remember! Tomorrow's your audition for _Grease_! Don't forget!"

If Blaine wasn't feeling so depressed over Kurt, he probably would've found the fact that Sam was giving him reminders extremely amusing. "Oh, yeah…thanks for the reminder!"

Sam shrugged. "What are vice presidents for?"

* * *

Kurt had just walked in the door of his and Rachel's apartment when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and was slightly started by the name on the screen. It was Finn.

"Hello?"

"Hey, little brother."

"Hey, Finn."

"So…how are things in New York?"

"If you're wondering about Rachel, she's still doing well at NYADA, and she's barely spoken to Brody since they performed that night at Callbacks."

"Oh…uh, well, that's not what I was calling for…but thanks for the update, Kurt."

"It's no problem."

"But, how are _you_?"

"I've been better."

"Um, have you talked to Blaine at all?"

"…No, I haven't. We're trying to give each other space."

"Oh. Because he…he kind of lost it during his audition for _Grease _today. I mean it was honestly a complete breakdown. And he's been acting really sad, I'm…I'm worried about him."

"Well…I'm sure he's just…taking the break-up pretty badly. It was pretty rough on both of us. But I know he'll get through this. He's the strongest person I know."

"Yeah…okay. I just…I just thought maybe I should let you know. Well, I'll let you get back to…whatever it was you were doing. Miss you, Kurt."

"Yeah…miss you, too."

And then the line went dead.

Kurt just stood there for a few seconds, a feeling of numbness encompassing his whole body.

He barely made it to his bed before he collapsed with sobs.

* * *

Blaine stood behind the curtain, waiting to go on as Teen Angel. His mind kept flashing back to last year's production, where he was the lead and he was also still together with Kurt. He tried to block those memories out of his mind or else he'd start crying.

He walked out on stage and started singing. Everything was going well, until about halfway through the song. He noticed someone in the audience.

It was Kurt.

He regained his focus for the sake of the performance.

But his eyes kept flashing back to his beautiful ex-boyfriend, who was watching him with a deep expression of equal sorrow and longing.

Blaine could not believe Kurt was here.

* * *

Blaine made his way through the cast and crew backstage. The show had just ended, and he needed to find Kurt.

He finally found himself in the school hallways. He darted down one of the halls and checked around every corner, looking for Kurt.

Finally, he found him.

Kurt and Rachel were standing there, Rachel looking slightly upset.

As soon as Blaine walked into the hallway, both Kurt and Rachel turned their heads and looked at him.

Kurt looked Blaine right in the eyes.

Blaine didn't know if he wanted to cry, squeal, beg for Kurt to take him back, or melt into a puddle. Maybe a little of everything.

"I'll…I'll leave you two alone," Rachel said as she walked the opposite way, leaving Kurt and Blaine just staring each other.

"Hi," Kurt began.

"You should've told me you were coming," Blaine blurted. He hated himself for how much his voice cracked when he said it. "Some sort of warning would've been nice. Instead, I just…I just see you out of nowhere. At first, I didn't even know if I was imagining you or if you were real. I've just missed you so much and you were suddenly here and I didn't know-"

Blaine couldn't continue because his voice had become so constrained due to tears and he felt like he was going to be physically ill.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I should've told you. This was just a very last-minute thing and I didn't want to call you right beforehand to tell you, I thought that might really mess with your…ability to perform. And I wasn't planning on you seeing me in the audience. Blaine, I really am sorry," Kurt apologized.

Blaine tried to respond but he couldn't. Having Kurt here in front of him…it was all too much. He turned his head to try to hide from Kurt how much he started crying, but he knew Kurt wasn't fooled. He heard Kurt's footsteps make their way over to him and he felt Kurt's hands grasp his own. He closed his eyes and tried to mask everything that was happening.

"Blaine, please don't be sad," Kurt whispered, his own voice starting to sound heavy with tears. "Baby, please…"

"Don't call me that!" Blaine cried. "It just makes everything worse…"

Kurt released Blaine's hands. "Blaine, I don't know what to say to make you feel better…"

Blaine swallowed. "Kurt, I…I just wasn't ready to see you. Not yet."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

"Um…I…I have to go. Everyone's going to be wondering where I am," Blaine muttered, starting to back away. Finally, he just turned around and walked as quickly as he could down the hallway, his breath growing short and his thoughts growing fuzzy. He couldn't be in this hallway with Kurt anymore. It was suffocating him and he needed out.

Suddenly, he heard Kurt call out, "You did really well tonight, Blaine. I'm still so proud of you."

It took every ounce of Blaine's self-control to not crumple into a lifeless form of tears right then and there.

* * *

Kurt sat on his couch, watching the Christmas movie _It's a Wonderful Life _for the millionth time. His dad was sitting next to him, and it was Christmas Eve.

And yet, he was still feeling so sad.

He kept telling himself to be happy, his dad had come from Lima to spend Christmas with him. He would've just gone back to visit Lima like Rachel had, but in order to reapply to NYADA, he had to stay in New York over the holiday break to complete his re-audition. Sadly, Carole and Finn were still back home, because airplane tickets were so expensive that only Burt could afford to fly out. Kurt felt bad because he felt it was his fault they were all split up on Christmas, but Burt kept reassuring him that it was okay and that they were going to have a great Christmas together.

_Be happy. BE HAPPY, _he kept telling himself.

But he couldn't be completely happy, because the main source of his happiness was still missing.

Blaine.

He kept thinking of last Christmas, which he spent with his beloved ex-boyfriend.

Since their last meet-up after _Grease_, they had started talking on the phone about once a week, but of course it wasn't enough. And when they did talk, they tried their best to remain platonic, but it wasn't hard to realize that they both obviously still yearned for more.

Kurt ached for him.

_I wonder what he's doing right now…_

"I have to use the bathroom," Burt suddenly announced, getting up from the couch.

Moments after Burt left the room, there was a knock on the front door.

Confused, Kurt got up to see who their guest was.

When he opened the door, he nearly passed out.

Blaine was standing there, with a huge goofy grin on his face, and he was holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked.

Without saying anything, Blaine pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug.

When they pulled apart, Kurt took the roses from Blaine and started sputtering, "But…how…why…I don't…what does…you're here!?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Last year I told you we were celebrating our first Christmas of _many _together. And, well, I keep my promises."

Kurt could feel tears well up in his eyes. But for the first time in a _long _time, they were happy ones. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Blaine managed to say before he took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him.

And this time, they knew there would be endless kisses still to come…they did have the rest of their lives to spend together, after all.

* * *

_End Note: hope you approve of my version :)_


End file.
